Jokes On You
by emilykay21
Summary: Tony and Clint pull a prank on Steve, but too bad for them Steve enjoys it. Probably more then he should. One shot. Tony being Tony. Agent Hill/Captain America. Tony/Clint/Steve Friendship


**Hi guys! This is my first Avengers fic, so take it easy on me! ;) I love the idea of Agent Hill and Captain America together! I hope I'm not the only one. There needs to be more of Hill and Captain America in this world! And there will be I've got some more ideas and will be writing them up soon. BUT, I hope you guys and enjoy this one. Please let me know!**

Tony Stark loved to pick on people. And boy did he pick on Steve, especially this time. At this time Steve was Tony's' current target. It was the night after their first mission, together, as a real team. (After Loki was gone). And boy did Steve smell horrible. He was tired, they all were, and went to take a well needed shower. Now, it was their first night there. Steve had no idea where anything on the base was. So, he asked Stark. Which he later found out was a horrible idea. Stark showed him where the men's cabins were. And stupidly enough Steve believed he sent him to the right place. Stark led him down the hall explaining there were plenty of toilets and a few showers. He also said how much better it was than the woman's because you could see right through their showers. Then of course, in full Stark fashion, he made some snide comment. This of course earned a disapproving look from the Captain. Stark shrugged it off and led him to said 'men's cabins'. Steve opened the door not paying much attention. Steve was groggy; he didn't really have much of a feel for what was going on. He pulled off the sweaty t-shirt he had on and threw it on the ground.

But then he heard a female voice say, "Where you wanting to join captain?"

Steve jumped; he turned and looked at the woman standing in the shower. Now, Steve was a good clean guy and all but he still looked. He actually kind of stared and he just wanted to-

'Oh god, I've been hanging out with Stark too much'.

The woman looked at him quickly, water still dripping down her.

Seeing her face made him stutter even more than the fact that she was completely naked did.

He looked forward, "Miss. Hill I am so sorry".

Maria turned the water off. She opened the glass door and wrapped the white towel around her. She stood in front of him and he swallowed.

"Oh, it's no problem at all" She patted his bare chest and walked past him and out the door.

"Gentlemen" Maria said as she walked by Tony and Clint who were standing outside watching their plan in action.

"Maria" They said and watched her walk by and down the hallway.

Steve walked out after putting his shirt on. The men laughed as he walked out. Steve on the other hand did not look amused.

"How was that?" Stark laughed. "Oh man that was great"

"Was that the first time you've seen a woman naked?" Clint asked holding back laughter.

Steve's cheeks turned red. Some of it from anger, but most of it from the image of a naked, very soaked Maria, was still in his mind.

"Aw he's blushing" Stark commented.

"How cute" Barton laughed. "Better write it down in your diary so you don't forget this very important milestone".

Steve still looked very angry so Stark said, "Oh come on buddy. It was just a harmless joke!"

But Steve just smiled a bit. Because he liked it, he didn't want to think he liked it because his rep of a clean attitude. He wanted to stay a good guy and not have these thoughts put in his head.

"Oh he liked it" Stark said. "I see, I see".

"No he loved it" Clint said patting his back. "Finally you're a man!"

Stark cheered but then looked at him seriously and said, "No but seriously write it down. You're an old guy you could forget it pretty easily".

Steve didn't say anything. He didn't want Stark to be right; he didn't want him to know that he DID like it. Steve didn't want nor did he admit that he could never forget that. That image of Maria Hill was and still is forever in his mind.

**And fin! Thank you guys for reading and please review it would mean a lot! **


End file.
